The Broken Hero
by blackmoon456
Summary: Danny's secret is found out by his parents and they attack him. Danny runs away and finds himself in Jump City and meets the Titans. Can they help get over his pain. I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Plz R
1. The Fleeing Phantom

Chapter one

The Fleeing Phantom

"_Why don't they understand," _Danny though, tears streaming down his face as he flew throe the sky away from the ectoblasts that followed him as he fled _"I protected them all from ghosts why can't they understand," _his thoughts plagued him as he ascended higher in the sky still nursing his left arm that was covered in scorch marks. _"I can't live hear anymore," _The shattered boy thought as he flew from his hometown. _"But where will I go,"_ the fleeing Phantom thought as he flew with all his might.

The day of Danny's bane started when his parents came up with a new invention the Fenton blazer it was the equivalent of a flamethrower but it shot Ectofire. Danny thought it was yet another one of his parents strange attempts to show that they "love" him. But after it was completed his dad was ready to test it and he wanted to show off so he dragged Danny, Jazz and Maddie out of bed to show them.

After the three of them dressed Jack started showing off. "This right hear is the Fenton Blazer it is designed to hone in on a ghosts signature and fire a condensed blast of Fenton Ectofire at the ghost. You see Ectofire is very effective agents cold ghosts it will beat down that freak of a ghost Danny Phantom," Jack beamed as he showed off his new toy. Danny just looked tired as he tried to grasp what this thing what this thing was made to do. Jazz looked very mad that she was woken up for another of her parents weapons that was going to be used on her little brother. Maddie looked ecstatic that they had a new weapon to use ageist the rising ghost threats. "It locks on to the nearest ghost energy and fires. Just then it beeped and aimed at Danny and a green plum of fire show at him.

Danny out of instinct jumped out of the way and transformed before he could think about what had happened. "What you dare to posses my son," Jack boomed as he fired a second blast at Danny. Danny dove out of the way and tried to reason with his dad. "N-No dad it's not what you think it's me Danny," "**LIES**," Jack boomed as he fired at Danny. Danny rolled out of the was only to be caught by a shot from his mother who had finally sprung into action. Danny flew into a wall and looked at his parents in their eyes held a hate that show that there was no reasoning with them. their eyes were ice cold like a execution preparing to kill his whimpering victim. "Wait," Jazz cried as she ran in front of Danny " That's Danny ever since the accident in the lab he became this," She cried trying to get their parents to accept their son. "If that's the case Jazz we no longer have a son and we're sorry," Maddie said as she leapt tackling her daughter to the ground.

Jack without missing a beat fired a plum of fire at his former son. As Danny watched the flames come at him his body took over turning him intangible and he sunk into the safety of the earth. _"This can't be happening, this can't be real, this must be a mistake, they love me, they have to love me, I'm their son,"_ Danny thought as he watched blankly at the ground around him. Then he heard something that made his blood run like ice_. _"Come on Mads we have a Phantom to catch." Jack boomed and Danny heard the Fenton Assault vehicle start up.

Danny knew he had to move but he didn't want to he just looked stunned as he heard he vehicle run over the spot he was at. Then he realized that this was no mistake they would kill him if they had a chance so he flew out of the ground and past them. There was no turning back he now knew he was no longer a Fenton he was now just a target to his parents.

As Danny flew he watched streaks of green fly by him until he realized what they were. His parents were firing at him he flew higher as the RV gave chase. _"I can no longer live hear, I have to get away but to where I cant go to Vlad, He'll just kill Da-Jack and I cant go to the ghost Zone, I'll be killed so where can I go," _Danny thought as he flew higher into the clouds to louse the RV. By the time he came close to the City limits he lost his homicidal parents he just blew by the sign saying "AMITY PARK a nice place to live," _"I wish that was the truth,"_ Danny thought as he flew.

Danny flew for hours but eventually grew tiered and had to land. He landed at a truck stop and went inside. After using the bathroom and getting some water Danny decided to keep flying. _"I can't go home and I know that I have to keep moving but where can I go, Homeless shelter, No they will ask too many questions, And I can't be expected to get a job because I am too young," _Danny pondered as he flew.

All the while a figure watched from a old tower in the middle of the ghost Zone. "Danny I hope this is for best," Clockwork said as he watched the Halfa fly away from his old life. "what do you mean Clockwork don't you know what is going to happen to the boy." A very irked observer said. "Yes I know what is to come but the way branches into two in a few months, Danny will have to decide what he will become," Clockwork said as he turned to his unwanted guests. "this will be Danny's deciding moment." Clockwork with a grave face "and this time I cant help him,"


	2. The Lost Phantom

Chapter Two

The lost Phantom

"_Ok Danny think, you left Amity Park and headed on the highway, Where are you going to go," _Danny thought as he flew throe the skies. Eventually Danny landed on the side of the road and turned back to Fenton.

"Alright I have no home to go back to I'm alone and I only have my cell phone _"witch I have to get rid of so I can't be tracked"_, my wallet with $24.50 _"at times like this I wish I had Sam's parents,,"_ in it, and the cloths on my back. Well this isn't going to be easy," Danny thought aloud as he took inventory on what his earthly items.

Then Danny's phone went off he checked the caller ID and saw it was Sam. "Hello," Danny said into his phone.

"Danny it's Sam, Jazz told me what happened, where are you," Sam questioned.

"Well Sam I can't tell you that, I'm sorry but this will be the last time you talk to me I'm leavening Amity Park and I won't be coming back," Danny said solemnly into his phone.

"Wait Danny we can work this out," Sam pleaded into her phone.

"No, not this time, my days trying to protect that town are over, Sam tell Tucker that Danny Fenton is no more. The town can protect itself they have no need for me if they can afford to attack me," Danny replied. As he shut the phone. Danny then placed his phone on the ground and pulled out all forms of ID he had and placed them in a pile and transformed into Phantom and used a Ectoblast to destroy his only contact to Amity Park. As he watched the flames lick the plastic a tear fell from his eyes. _"Sorry Sam but I have to go for everyone's sake," _Danny thought gravely as he resumed his flight.

"_I have to leave the state, but where will I go. A small town will ask too many questions so I have to go to somewhere big like New York but they are far away what's the nearest large town, gah at time like this I wish I could of paid more attention in school. Well if logic serves I can follow the highway to the next town over and see if I'm lucky."_ Danny thought as he flew. As he flew the shadows of his parents faces plagued his mind. Their cold eyes filled with hate, the look of fury as they fired at him, the pleading looking his sister's eyes as she begged them to stop. He knew he had caused them so much pain and he knew it would of been better if he died but if he allowed his death Dan Phantom might come back so he knew he had to endure. _"To stop Dan I will live on with this pain, I promised, but then agen the ones I promised did betray me" _Danny thought bitterly as he flew towards the horizon. _"But I'm one of those guys that keeps his promises,"_

Danny flew for hours occasionally stopping at a truck stop or gas station to drink from the water fountains. As the sun slipped and the day turned to dusk Danny had a startling realization. _"where am I going to sleep, let's see hear I have about $20 left so a hotel or motel are out and besides I doubt I could get a room at fifteen, well that leaves me sleeping under the stars but where," _Danny kept flying until to his luck he found a rest area and truck stop. After landing and changing back Danny decided to see if this place had a map he could use to know where he was going.

Danny throe the parking lot of the rest area the rest stop seemed barren except for the few vehicles that belonged to the night shift. "_Well looks like I have to stay out of sight,"_ Danny thought dryly as he turned invisible and intangible he walked throe the wall of the building and looked around for a map and maybe something he could use for the night. As he looked he saw a middle aged lady Danny assumed to be the night clerk standing at the register looking board as can be and right in front of her was a set of road maps. Danny walked up to them and slowly turned one invisible then intangible and slipped out of her line of sight. He turned it tangible and Danny read the map.

"_So the next large city is Jump City from hear. So assuming I flew about 60 mph for 10 hours then I will have gone 600 miles and it's another 1145 miles I'm going to be flying for at least another day or two." _Danny thought as he read the map. _"Well I guess I better get some rest so I can start early tomorrow, I need to be prepared for anything,"_ Danny thought as he fazed out of the shop leaving the map where it was. Danny looked around for a place too sleep.

He found a oak tree near the truck stop and decided that that was his best choice. He flew into the tree and hid in the branches. As he laid atop a branch he tried to drift off to sleep.

" _Tomorrow I need to come up with a way to make money because $20 won't last long," _Danny thought as his stomach grumbled. _"God this counts as the worst day in the world but this is my new life," _Danny then took off his shirt and rolled it into a pillow so he could try and get some sleep. _"I hope Jump City won't need a hero, Because I don't know if I can handle it anymore," _Danny thought as sleep took him.

That night Danny's nightmares began. _Amity Park a nice place to live. The buildings all unharmed as Danny flies throe out his old city. He looks for people but finds nothing. Then he hears a loud cry of a group of people chanting "Down with the Halfa, Down with the Halfa,". _

_Danny looks towards the crowd to find his parents in the front followed by his teacher and all his classmates short of Sam and Tucker. The crowd seems to be prepared to destroy him, they each carry a Fenton Blazer. _

"_**DOWN WITH THE HALFA, DOWN WITH THE HALFA," **__Danny's soon to be assailants cried as they pressed on towards their quarry. _"Hey kid wake up," _Danny's town slowly raised their weapons, _"Kid wake up," _Danny flew running from the incoming plumes of emerald flames, _"Kid wake up your going to fall," _A plume of flame licked at Danny's left arm he howled in agony and. _

Danny jolted in the tree his emerald eyes blazing. After getting his bearings he recalled where he was and heard. "Yo kid what you doing up there get down hear now." a middle aged man called from the ground. Danny slipped his shirt on and started the climb down all the while trying to figure out a reason he was there.

"Well why were you up in that tree." the man asked when Danny touched ground.

" I like to look at the stars at night," Danny nervously said as he rubbed the back of his neck. _"At least it isn't a total lie,"_ Danny thought as he watched the man apprehensively.

"You don't look like you been traveling a lot where you from boy." The man questioned.

"My parents are taking me on a road trip." Danny started nervously.

"Well that all nice and good but you see THERE AIN'T NOBODY HEAR, so that mean one of two things 1. You a runaway. Or 2. You a lying punk kid trying to rob me. Either way you the cops will have fun dealing with you." The man said impatiently as he surveyed the child in front of him

"well you see I can't let the cops see me so I'll just be on my way," Danny tried to reason with the man.

"Oh no you ain't you coming with me," the man said as he grabbed Danny's arm and started to drag him to the Truck stop.

"_Times like these that I love ghost powers," _Danny though as he tuned intangible and invisible and let the man storm off.

The man turned to yell at the child but he was no where to be found. "How on earth," The man said.

Danny watched for a moment and decided it was time to go so he ducked behind the tree and transformed. And began his flight anew.


	3. The Arriveing Phantom

Chapter Three

The Arriving Phantom

Danny flew for two days on the morning of the third day Danny saw his destination, Jump City the place of his new beginning. "_Looks nice but I wonder how I can make this work, as of now I have $4.75 to my name and I seriously need a shower and some new clothes, my shirt has a bunch of tears my pants are in decent shape so it safe to assume that I look like any other homeless kid so I should be able to blend in," _Danny thought as he landed about two miles outside of town and began to walk towards his new home.

"_Well I guess this is where my new life begins," _Danny thought as he finally reached the outskirts of the town. _"Well there's no going back now, not like I could if I wanted to," _Danny started into town getting very odd looks from people but they said noting as he passed. _"Ok first order of business, Find a place that I can sleep at night," _Danny thought as he walked down the streets of Jump City.

"_What can I do for shelter, One find a abandoned house and "Haunt" it, two, Find someone who will take me in without asking questions, Three live on the street like some homeless bum," _Danny considered his options and decided the first one was the easiest and safest for him. "_Next order I need food," I have about 5 bucks left that'll get me a burger and a drink for today. How can I make money in this town? Work requires a ID witch I don't have, so I'm stuck at odd jobs but will they pay enough for me to eat and get clothes." _Danny planed as his legs took him to places unknown.

As Danny wandered the town aimlessly people looked at him it strange. _"what is with everyone it's like they've never seen a homeless before,"_ Danny thought as he walked. Then Danny decided to start house hunting. He tried to find a typical "Haunted house," but he didn't have any luck. _"It's like this town has too good a housing market," _Danny thought bitterly as he looked throe out the town for somewhere that either wasn't new of currently being lived in.

"_What is with this town, Not one abandoned house," _Danny thought as he sat on a park bench after hours of looking for a place to crash at. _"looks like I'm sleeping in the park tonight," _Danny thought as he looked over the horizon glancing briefly at the large T shaped building resting on a island. _"That is one weird office building," _Danny thought as he stared at the building. Then he decided it was time to get some food. _"Ok I got 4.75 that means I can go to a 711 and get something or try a fast food joint, 711 hear I come," _Danny thought as he started walking to his destination.

As he walked he passed a few homes, he saw kids playing various games and some just being silly. He felt a stab of grief as he looked upon something he knew he would never have agen, A Family. _"you kids better enjoy your lives because you don't know when bad things will happen," _Danny thought gravely as he proceeded on his pained walk to the nearest convince store so he could pick up some food.

Once Danny arrived at the store Danny went throe the selection to see what he could afford but the whole way he felt the pressure of someone's gaze. Finally he picked out a sandwich and a bottle of water, as he made his way to the cash register he noticed the clerk was watching him the whole time he was there. _"I guess I look like a thief," _Danny thought bitterly as he walked up to the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"What brings trash like you hear," The clerk said. As he rung Danny up.

"I just need food then I'm gone," Danny said venomously.

"Well that'll be 2.25 I hope you got that much on you kid," The clerk spat back.

"Yes I do," Danny said as he pulled out the exact change and handed to the clerk.

"Good now get out." The clerk said as he pointed to the door.

"_I might just skip town at this rate," _Danny thought as he walked back to the park. Once he arrived he quickly devoured his meager meal and decided that he could settle for some sleep. _"Where am I sleeping tonight a tree or a bench. Well based on the way people treat me in this town it would be better to be high up and hopefully out of sight," _Danny thought as he selected a Oak tree to sleep in. After looking around and seeing no one Danny quickly changed and flew to the higher branches and changed back after finding one he would use as a bed. After laying his head down, he slowly drifted off to a troubled sleep.

_Danny looked helplessly as he watched his parents and the citizens of Amity Park marched towards Danny all crying "__**DOWN WITH THE HALFA, DOWN WITH THE HALFA, KILL THE FREAK, SLAY THE BEAST," **__Each of them carrying a Fenton Blazer. "No guys it's still me it's Danny," Danny pleaded with the crowd. __**"DANNY'S DEAD HE DIED THE DAY HE WALKED INTO THE PORTAL,"**__ Maddie screamed as she fired a plum of green fire at her former son. As the flames licked at him he screamed and,"_

Danny bolted awake he panted. He was drenched in sweat. _"Why are they getting worse,"_ Danny thought as he recalled his dream. Then Danny heard people in the general area. _"I hope I wasn't moaning in my sleep agen,"_ Danny thought as he heard hearty laughter followed by someone yelling. "Go Long," _"oh just some kids playing football," _Danny thought until he heard a whistling sound. Danny just figured it was going to pass until he heard a twig snap. Danny didn't even have the time to turn as he was blasted in the chest by a spiraling football, Danny lost his balance and fell.

As Danny began to fall he thought _" what hit me," _Then Danny quickly reacted and grabbed a branch, swung his legs launching him into the air then landed on his feet. _"I probably shouldn't of done that," _Danny reprehended himself as he turned to see if anyone was staring. Much to his horror they were. Then Danny noticed something. _" is it Halloween or something,"_ Danny thought as he looked at the people staring at him. One was at least six feet tall and looked more machine than human. There was a green kid next to him in a purple get up, while a girl with a orange tinted skin floated a few inches off the ground _"I wonder how she's doing that," _Danny thought as he looked over the next person. The guy wore a weird mask and a red shirt with green pants with a black cape. _"I wonder who came up with that,"_ Danny thought then he saw the most normal of the group shorter figure in a blue cloak sitting under a tree the clock blocked her face. _"Well I can't blame the guy for trying," _Danny thought.

"umm Hi,"


	4. The Meeting Hero

Chapter Four

The Questing Hero

"_How did that kid do that,"_ Robin thought as he looked over the kid. _"based on his appearance I would say he's either from a poor family or a runaway," _As Robin went over the kid he didn't notice that the kid seemed unconformable under his gaze. 

"Umm Hi," Danny said as he looked at these costumed figures. _"Ok Danny play it cool and get away from these people," _

"Hello new friend it is glorious to meet you," The orange girl called as he flew over to Danny and brought him into a bone breaking embrace. 

"C-Can't b-br-breath let, go," Danny spurted as he tried to fight the steel grip this girl had on him, _"How strong is this girl," _Danny thought until finally the girl dropped him. 

"hey my name is Robin, what's yours." Robin called out, _"Something about this kid just ain't right and I plan to find out what," _Robin thought as he looked over the kid.

"I'm Danny," Danny replied. _"I think it time for me to disappear," _Danny thought as he looked over the strangers.

"I'm Beastboy," the green boy cried out.

"Yo I'm Cyborg," the robot said. 

"New friend Danny it is so nice to meet you I am Starfire," The orange girl said.

"Raven," the clocked figure said in a board tone. 

"Well it was nice to meet you all-" Danny started then a van speed by chased by a police cruiser. 

"Titans, Go," Robin suddenly cried and the team sprung into action. Beastboy suddenly started running towards the van but along the way his body shifted into the shape of a green cheetah, Starfire flew at the van and her hands started to glow with green light. The blue clocked Raven simply turned black and disappeared while Robin and Cyborg ran in the direction of the van but were left behind. 

"_What in the world," _Danny thought as he watched on. _"Are they really going to help the police," _Danny was dumbstruck as he looked on. Beastboy quickly ran in front of the van then turned into a elephant witch caused the driver to make a hard right to where Starfire waited to shoot out the tires causing the vehicle to spin out of control towards the park but they miscalculated and the van plowed into the park and towards Danny. 

"Danny look out," Cried Robin. Danny simply jumped back never letting his eyes off the spinning van. 

Inside the van Danny saw six occupants and after the van passed him it stopped and the door flew open and 5 blurs came ran out separating. The criminals each ran in a different direction in hopes of escape but their hopes were dashed as the all turned black and were lifted off the ground. 

"I don't think so guys," came the voice of Raven as she floated above the van. _"I wonder how she's doing that," _Danny pondered as he looked at the restrained victims until he was suddenly grabbed by a pair of gloved hands and the barrel of a handgun placed to his head. 

"_crud I forgot about him," _Danny mentally chastised himself. 

"Now kiddies your going to let me go or this kid's going to die alright," The masked man said as he bore the firearm into Danny's left temple. Suddenly Danny erupted into a laughing fit. 

"_I can't bereave my luck I just come into town and I go from hero to hostage, I can't believe this guy," _Danny thought as he laughed.

"What's so funny punk," The man demanded.

"ha that you just grabbed the wrong kid dude," Danny chuckled. The man responded with lifting his gun to the air to hit the kid.

"Danny," Robin cried as he threw a Birdarang. The Rang hit the gun knocking it out of the mans hands and before he could do anything he was headbuted by Danny. After the man let go of Danny he dropped and twisted to kick out the man's knees, as the man buckled Danny brought his hand up and uppercased the man lifting him to the air then Danny followed it up with a kick to the gut sending the man flying to the ground in front of a very shocked Robin and Cyborg. 

"_Just who is this kid," _Robin thought as the cops came to take in the criminals. _"The way he took out that thug wasn't normal, then there's the fact that he laughed when the man caught him, it was as if he didn't care he could die, this kid's got too many questions about him, I'm going to find out what makes him tick," _Robin thought as he finished the paperwork for the cops. 

After he got back from the cops Robin saw Danny sitting on a park bench with a blank expression. _"I wonder what he's thinking about," _The teen hero thought as he approached the teen. 

Danny heard Robin's footsteps and brought his head up to see the titan looking at him. "Yo Danny sorry about that," Robin apologized.

"It's cool so what are you all going to do now," Danny asked.

"well we're going to get some pizza if you want to join us," Robin offered.

"Nah I'm not hungry," Danny dismissed but his stomach had other ideas as it growled.

"Suuuure your not come on our treat," Robin insisted.

Danny reluctantly agreed and meet up with the other titans at the pizza place where a familiar argument was raging. 

"veggie," "Meat lovers," "Veggie," "Meat lovers," the voices of Beast boy and Cyborg argued. 

"Why do we not try the voting," Starfire suggested

"That's actually a good idea Starfire," Raven agreed.

"Then I guess it's decided we will vote on our pizza," Robin chimed in as he and Danny sat down. "Alright who wants a Meat lovers pizza," Robin started and Cyborg's hand shot up. "Now who wants a Veggie pizza," This time only a green hand was in the air, "Well what do you want people," Robin asked, then Danny and raven spoke as one "Cheese and pepperoni," 

"Well that decided that were getting a cheese and pepperoni pizza." Robin surmised. 

After ordering their pizza the titans began to ask questions. 

"So Danny where do you live," Beast Boy asked. 

"Well I live on my own," came Danny's reply.

"That doesn't tell us WHERE," beast boy complained.

"_Is he homeless," _Robin thought as he looked over the boy once more. _"Clothes, Dirty and slightly torn, Unwashed, Hair unkempt and small dieresis in it, Eyes dark rings below showing troubled sleep or lack thereof well it isn't too big a stretch I guess I better go for it," _Robin calculated.

"Your homeless aren't you." Robin commented bluntly. And Danny visibly tensed.

"I thought so, so where have you been staying and how are you eating," Robin continued his relentless assault on the teen. 

"I-I'm not homeless," Danny attempted to lie.

"It's not nice to lie Danny," Robin scolded.

"So what if I'm homeless," Danny growled at the hero.

"Well that only brings up more questions," Robin mused aloud 

"Questions about what," Danny said.

"Dudes chill out," Beastboy tried to quell the rising tension at the table but was shot down by a pair of glares from the two boys. 

"So who are you Danny," Robin asked.

"Someone you'll never know," Danny growled as he got up to leave.

"I don't advise leavening Danny," Robin said

"Why not I'm just another homeless bum," Danny exploded. 

"You aren't telling us everything and I want the whole story," Robin countered.

"Well look it up in the paper," Danny said as he started off out of the pizza place. 

"_Danny I don't know what your hiding but I will find it out," _Robin thought as he looked at the tracker he placed on Danny. 


	5. The Phantom's Curse

**Chapter Five**

**The Phantom's Curse**

"_What happened to that kid,"_ Robin thought as his team walked out of the restaurant. _"It's almost like he doesn't trust anyone." _The leader of the Titans thought oblivious to the stairs his team was giving him.

"You think that this will be another Slade deal," Beastboy whispered as he nudged Cyborg.

"I hope not BB but that is the same look he had anytime he was deep in thought," Cyborg replied casting a worried glance at the leader as they walked to the T-car and piled in. Cyborg started the silent drive back to the tower. Robin sat in the front seat his eyes glazed over lost in his thoughts.

"_Is he a orphan, Possible but why would he run, he might be running from a bad home life, but then agen if that were the case where did he learn to fight, his clothes say he had a home life but had to leave suddenly, he can't have a lot of money based on the wear on his clothes and how he was hungry, so he must of left recently and must of come from the town because the nearest town is over 50 miles away hmm." _Robin considered the possibilities. _"I need more to go off of, Dam I wonder why we haven't heard any reports about him as a missing person unless he came from somewhere else he may be a immigrant but, from where, or he could of taken a bus hear and is hiding out from something or someone," _Robin thought until the tower came into view. _"I'll just have to TALK to him tonight." _

_

* * *

_

Danny walked the streets of Jump city his stomach growling as he explored the town tiring to decide whether or not to try another town. _"If I can't make it hear I could just leave and go somewhere else but this is probably the easiest place for me to blend in at because of the titans." _Danny thought as he wandered the streets until he passed a payphone. _"I wonder how Sam, and Tucker are doing," _Danny thought as he stopped and stared at the phone. _"I could call them and see how they're doing but they might try to track me hear," _Danny thought as he watched the phone intently not noticing the strange looks he was receiving. _"No it's too soon, and I'm better off not talking to them," _Danny thought as he pried his eyes off the phone and continued his lonely walk through the streets of Jump City.

Danny wandered for hours walking aimlessly around the town looking for a new place to stay. His travels left him starveling an d tired as he returned to the park where he met the titans around sunset. _"I guess this is as good as any place I've seen for tonight, I need to find a better place to stay soon thou." _Danny thought as he slipped into the park and hid behind a cluster of trees. A ring of energy formed around his midsection and split into two one traveling up his body while he other went down and everywhere the rings passed his clothes were turned from jeans and a tee-shirt into a black form fitting HAZMAT suit his eye's turned green and his raven locks became snow white. Danny quickly flew up into the tree's branches and after finding one he liked he laid himself on it and let the ring form once more and turn him back into his human self. He watched the sky begin to darken as day turned to night. _"Tomorrow I need a place to stay and some food, I also have to avoid the titans they think too much, I'm down to my last bits of cash, where in this town can I get cash. I need to find a source of income soon or I'm going to starve or have to go dumpster diving, Being a runaway is harder than what most people think it is." _Danny thought until sleep took him in.

_Danny walked the empty streets of Jump city looking for any sing of life. "Hello is anyone hear," The troubled teen called out to the empty streets. A frigid gust of wind flew and chilled Danny to his core, Danny hugged himself in a attempt to stay warm and called out once more. "Hello is anyone out there," The teen turned a corner and gasped at what he saw. Tucker and Sam were hanging by ropes on streetlights. Danny ran to them and stopped when he got closer and saw the signs that were placed on them "Halfa lovers" they each looked like they were beaten before their deaths. "Wh-Who did this," Danny sobbed and then a voice called out. "Destroy the Halfa," And a pair of flaming blasts shot out from a pair of buildings and race towards Danny. _"Interesting place to sleep, Danny," _Danny leapt out of the way and looked to see his attackers. _"You ok," _Maddie and Jack Fenton walked out from the doors of the building each carrying a Fenton Blazer. _"HEY, WAKE UP," _They aimed their weapons and a pair of green plumes of Hellfire raced towards Danny and-_

Suddenly Danny jumped awake not realizing where he was and started to fall. Danny quickly reached a out and caught a branch and safely dropped down to the ground.

"So you usually have nightmares like that." A familiar voice called from behind the teen.

"Wha," Danny quickly spun around and dropped into a fighting stance. "ROBIN, what are you doing hear," Danny yelled startled to see the hero leaning casually agents the tree that he had recently occupied.

"You were groaning so I thought to see if you were ok," The hero said. _"what is with this kid," _Robin thought.

"And you care because," Danny asked.

"Don't you believe in helping your fellow man," The hero said with a shrug.

"Why do I highly doubt that, that is the reason that your hear," Danny said as he eyed the hero cautiously.

"That hurts, you think I have some evil motive for coming out into the park in the dead of night and finding you," Robin teased.

"Well when you put it like that I think I should trust you, I mean what else could you want with a poor kid that has no one else to turn to and can't fight back," Danny joked his eyes never leavening Robin.

"Well since we're hear and won't be having any disruptions I think it's time we finished that conversation from the Pizza Place." Robin said his voice even. _"Now let's see what makes you tick," _Robin thought as he stood before the teen.

"Persistent aren't we," Danny said. _"Crap how am I going to get out of this," _The teen thought as he looked for a way to escape from the hero.

* * *

Hey it's me i'm sorry for the wait but hey if you want more contact me also i'm looking for a beta reader for my stories get ahold of me if your interisted.


	6. The Running Phantom

Chapter 6

The Running Phantom

"I just can leave a good story unfinished. So I took your advice and looked for any new stories in the news and I found one about a boy who was kidnapped by a ghost know anything about that," the hero said.

"_So that's what my parents said happened to me," _Danny thought with a nod, "Not a clue don't you know ghosts don't exist," Danny attempted to lie as a bead of sweat fell from his temple.

"_Damn you suck at lying," _Robin thought, "OK how about this you stop trying to lie, it's just sad at this point Danny, I mean I've seen eight year old with better poker faces that you," Robin admonished.

"So what if I can't lie, at least I don't go all psycho stalker on anyone," Danny growled back.

"Hey I take care of my town so I know when something isn't right so how about we get back on track and you tell me why you ran away from home," Robin tried.

"W-who said I r-ran away from home, I might just like to sleep under the stars," Danny stuttered.

"Danny you realize that your braking the law by being here after hours right and that sleeping in a park in a big town even one as safe as ours isn't safe so how about you try telling me why you ran away," Robin said. _"Also I'm positive your from another town or you would of recognized the titans," _He thought..

"Is there any way we can do this with out me talking to you," Danny begged then it hit him. _"WAIT that's it I got powers why not use them," _Danny thought evilly.

"_I don't like that smirk better head him off at the pass," _Robin thought, "Let me think…NO," the hero said as he placed a hand on his belt.

"_IF that belts like moms I'm in deep if I don't play this right well here go's everything," _The teen thought. "LOOK OVER THERE A CAR JACKER," Danny shouted and Robin just sighed.

"Really your really going to try that for the love of all that is…" Robin started as a car alarm went off behind him. "_OH COME ON," _he thought furiously, "Don't you move a muscle Danny I'll be back," the hero growled as he ran off to see who just screwed up big time.

"_About time something went my way now I'm out of here," _Danny thought with a sigh of relief, _"I mean what are the odds," _Danny waited a minuet before transforming and flying in the opposite direction.

* * *

Robin ran to the parking lot and saw a guy cussing as he tried to hotwire the car he was in. _"I'M going to KILL you," _the hero thought darkly as he pulled his boa staff and called out, "Hey is there something I can help you with,"

The thug jumped and took off and Robin quickly threw a bola at the guys legs and he was quickly tangled up. Robin slowly walked up and cuffed the unlucky thug and called it in.

"Hey dispatch I got a carjacking here at 3 and main I need a pick up," Robin said to the dispatcher at the police station. _"Ten to one says Danny ran away," _The hero thought darkly as he kicked the prep.

* * *

"_Well that was annoying," _Danny thought as he flew over some docks for a while but he was tired and decided to hide in a where house for the night. He phased into the building and saw he was in luck as he saw some mattresses in the corner to be moved the next day the changed back and laid on them. _"Well at least I don't have to worry about Mr. stalker there is NO way he could find me here," _

* * *

"_HOW DID HE GET 20 MILES AWAY IN 30 MINUNETS," _Robin thought furiously as he speed down the streets of the city. _"I'M GOING TO BREAK HIS FINGERS IF HE DOSEN'T FESS UP,"_

* * *

_Hey I'm sorry bout the chapter delay and size but i'm just getting back into the swing of things so yeah should i keep going or scrap the project? I also thank all those who reviewed this story._


	7. The Seeking Hero

Chapter 7

The Seeking Hero

_Danny walked the halls of Casper High looking for any sign of life, as he turned a corner he head a shout._

"_BURN," a disembodied voice called as Danny's right leg was engulfed in green flames. _

"_DIE YOU FREAK," another called as his left arm was struck, suddenly he was surrounded by the football team led by Dash, _

"_Time to take out the garbage," he said as he pulled out a Fenton thermos._

"_No, stay back," Danny plead, but it was futile as Dash raised the device and fired._

Danny bolted up panting. "Another one will I ever get to sleep," Danny moaned as he looked around the warehouse, "how long was I out," he wondered aloud he looked up throe the windows and saw it was still dark. "Well better get moving before stalker bird boy finds me," the teen said as he got up and started walking around to stretch his legs and find a bathroom.

* * *

Robin slowly crept along the roof of the warehouse, _"how did he get in without hitting the alarm," _he thought idly as he slunk around another motion camera, _"I mean really how DID he get here so fast get over the razor wire fence, past the guard and dog then get by the cameras what a pain, I'm going to beat the answers out of him if it kills him then beat him for all this trouble," _The hero thought angrily as he stalked then saw a open window and slipped in.

* * *

Danny washed his hands and walked out of the restroom and felt eyes on him, "H-hello," he called out shyly, _"why do I feel like I'm about to get attacked by a psycho," _He thought.

"Good morning Danny," said a voice from behind a pallet of boxes.

"Oh no, no way, how, what the hell you are really a stalker robin, _"how in the, what dose he have a tracker on me or something," _the teen thought astonished.

Robin walked around the pallet, "so back to where we were at the park, so do we do this the easy way or do I have to get physical," he said, _"we end this now," _

"_ok screw this," _Danny thought as he bolted.

Danny got about four steps before he heard a whistling sound and his legs suddenly snapped together and he fell to the floor.

"_I love it when they run," _Robin thought as he watched robin fall after he threw the bola. "I see we do this the fun way," he said as he started walking towards the teen.

"_OK no more mister nice guy," _Danny thought as he curled up and phased his legs out of the bola and waited for the hero.

"Nothing to say Danny, come on make this easy on yourself," Robin teased as he advanced.

"_Just a little bit closer,_" Danny thought as Robin got in range Danny jumped to his feet and swung. His right fist collided with the stunned hero's face he followed it up with a left cross that was blocked, Robin countered with a low kick and jab, Danny ducked and threw a couple jabs that were blocked, Robin danced back and Danny pressed forward.

Danny feinted left and threw a right jab but his arm was caught by Robins hand and suddenly Danny found himself getting his face smashed into a box with his arm stuck behind him at a painful angle.

"So you give," Robin taunted.

"Go screw yourself," Danny roared as he turned his wrist intangible and turned and sucker punched Robin and ducked behind the pallet and turned invisible.

"_Got to get some distance and get out of here," _The teen thought as he hid.

After Robin stopped the ringing in his head he saw Danny had disappeared. _"So hide and seek it is eh Danny," _the hero thought as he pulled a grappling hook and shot in the rafters to get a better look.

"_What was that pop," _Danny thought as he hid. He slowly walked around the corner to see a empty warehouse, _"did he leave," _Danny dared to hope.

"_OHHH DANNNNY WHERRRE ARRRE YOU," _Robin thought as he slowly looked around the warehouse.

"_Ok seriously where the hell did this psycho go," _Danny thought as he wandered the warehouse.

"_Ok what the hell where did this punk go," _Robin thought as he looked around the room every now and again he would hear a scuffling sound and by the time he wiped his head to it whatever made the sound was gone. _"Oh duh why don't I check the tracker." _Robin thought as he pulled his tracking map out, _"Wait he's below me, how, don't tell me it fell off when he fell." _the hero thought annoyed.

"_Ok screw this I'm gone," _Danny thought as he decided to phase throe the well and leave.

"_Wait why is it going towards that wall," _Robin thought as he watched the screen, _"Let's see,_" He thought as he ran silently across the beams. And dove to the ground ahead of Danny.

"_What the hell how's he know where I am, Oh that's how," _Danny thought as spotted the small P.D.A in robins left hand.

"Where are you Danny, enough with this game of hide and seek," Robin said, _"this says he's 20 feet in front of me, so" _the hero thought as he pulled a tablet from his belt and threw it. The pellet exploded in a cloud of powder that stuck to the form of Danny.

"So you have powers that explains a lot," Robin said. _"The question now is dose he have control or is he wandering like Tera was when we first met." _he thought, _"_So basically here's what I think happened just tell me if I'm right you got powers recently you showed your family they freaked out so you ran and wandered till you found this town, it's a common story really," the hero said.

"_Yeah right," _The teen thought bitterly "Oh really name five people this happened to," Danny shouted.

"Hotspot, Wildabeast, Jinx, Raven, Tera," Robin said without missing a beat.

"Oh, Well then," Danny said stumped.

"Yeah it's sad but most heroes and villains have that in common that their families reject them or are dead, it's just how it is," Robin explained.

"What about you," Danny asked.

"Well my parents are dead and I was adopted then I became who I am now," Robin answered.

"Well this is a bit much for me so I'll just be going now," Danny said as a ring of light formed at his waist and split changing him into Phantom.

"HOLD IT," Robin yelled, how about you come to the tower for tonight then we'll talk more and maybe help you figure out what to do now," Robin said.

"I guess," Danny signed.

"Great let's go," Robin exclaimed as he led the teen out of the warehouse.

* * *

Hey it's me so some people think I need a beta and i hate to admit it but I do. So anyone who wants the job should PM me, but I warn you I'm horrible with keeping a set pace of writeing so you may not hear from me for awhile. Also as always rate and rewiew plz.


End file.
